total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/Cartoon Big Brother
Daniele:I lost let met cast. Spongebob:Hi Wanda:Hi Squidward:Bye Mabel:Hi Raven:Hi Sandy:Hi Roger:Hi Bart:Hi Patrick:Hi Korra:Hi Jessie:Hi James:Hi Beth:Hi Brain:Hi Stewie:Hi Lois:Hi Dainele:First to say I wins HoH Spongebob:I don't want HoH Daniele:BOTB Lois:I Daniele:Finds out whats happens next time episode 2 Lois's dariy room:There are four spongebob characters here, 1 fourth of the cast. i have to spilt them up. Spongebob's dariy room:Damn it, i didn't want this hoh, it gonna put a target on my back. Spongebob:Lois do you wanna stay HoH? Lois:Yes. Spongebob:ok, i will put up strong people so they win BotB is you swear not to backdoor me. Lois:I promise. Lois's Dairy room:This is great,ill if i have to break i promise i will, i have loyaltally im playing the game for me. Beth:*walks up to hoh room* Brain:Let met with lois and make sure that we are still good. Stewie:Okay. Brain's dairy room:I want to make sure that us family guy characters are still good. *they walk up* Stewie:Lois what are you doing? Lois:Getting out a spongebob person i got your's guys back. Brain:Let all stay together. Lois:I promise you guys final 4 i swear, lets calls ourselfs 9/11. Stewie:I like that name. Beth's dairy room:This is perfect i got myself a final 4. Dainele:Spongebob nom first. Spongebob:First person i nomed is Korra, second person I nomed is Raven Lois:First person i nomed is Patrick, second person i nomed is Squidward. Squidward:great. Spongebob:This nom is over. Spongebob's dairy room:I put up the two strongest people on the block so they win botb. Squidward's dairy room:I'm already up, i hate this place. Korra's dairy room:*crying* I never expected to be up this soon. i think im the target i have to win BotB Danielle:botb is paintball. Raven:*shots squidward* Korra:Good job now we gotta find patrick. Patrick:*sleeping and knock over paint on raven and korra by mistake. Danielle:Congrats Squidward and Patrick you have won the botb! Lois:shit. Spongebob's dairy room:Crap i didn't want hoh, looks like im keeping it. Korra's dairy room:Im still on the block this is just great i need that veto or im gone. Raven's dairy room:Looks like im up. *emotionless* Lois's dairy room:Me spongebob agreed to not back door each other and i got a final 4 deal out of all this. Plus there is always next week. *spongebob people are in the hoh room* Patrick:yay we are safe. Spongebob:Yes, so what do i do? Sandy:You all ready put up the two strongest people on the block, just get which ever one doesn't win hoh evicted and this would be a good hoh. Spongebob:your right. Spongebob's dairy room:I guess its time to get a comp threath out. Danielle:pick for pov. Spongebob:*pulls out Beth* Korra:*pulls out bart* Raven:Houseguest choice, um Patrick. Raven's dairy room:I chose patrick since he good at comp and could pull me off the block or w/e. Danielle:Its the spelling comp, go. Spongebob:I spelt the word, Binki. Korra:I spelt Rihanna Raven:I spelt Demon Beth:I spelt Leshawna Patrick:I spelt I Bart:I spelt elbarto Danielle:El barto is two words, so congrats Beth Beth:Dairy room:Oh my god i won pov. Beth:Raven come here. Raven:Hi. Beth:I will save you if, you agree to be on my side. Raven:Yes whatever. Beth's dairy room:Saving Raven gets me an extra ally. Beth:I chose to use PoV on Raven. Raven:Thanks. Spongebob:Sorry to do this but I put up Brain as a pawn. Spongebob's dairy room:I put up brain since i figured nobody would evict him. Brain's dairy room:Im on the block but i know that my allaince will keep me safe. Korra's Dairy room:Im still up nobody gonna keep me this sucks. Danielle:Houseguest evict brain or korra, beth you are up first. Beth:I vote to evict Korra. Bart:i vote to evict Brain. Squidward:I vote to evict Korra. Mabel:I vote to evict Brain. Stewie:I vote to evict Korra. Jessie:I vote to evict Korra. Raven:I vote to evict Korra. James:I vote to evict Korra. Roger:I vote to evict Brain. Wanda:I vote to evict Korra. Sandy:I vote to evict Korra. Lois:I vote to evict Brain. *winks* Patrick:I vote to evict Korra. Danielle:By a vote of 9-4 Korra, you have been evicted from the big brother house. Korra:Its been fun guys. Daniele:Double eviction, first to blink wins HoH, congrats Raven. Raven:Jessie and James. Daniele:First to eat wins PoV, congrats Patrick. Patrick:I save Jessie. Raven:Bart. Jessie:I evict Bart. Mabel:I evict James. Spongebob:I evict Bart. Patrick:I evict Bart Squidward:I evict Bart Lois:I evict Bart Wanda:I evict Bart Sandy:I evict Bart Wanda:I evict Bart Roger:I evict Bart Stewie:I evict Bart Brain:I evict Bart Beth:I evict Bard. Daniele:By a vote of 11-1 Bart is evicted. Raven:Wtf he was the pawn. Beth:Opps episode 2 James's dairy room:I was almost evicted at the DE, thankfully the house evicted Bart instead. Raven:Why did you all evict Bart? Category:Blog posts